


#24: on a leash

by metal_fruit



Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, collar kink but VERY vague, keplers weird idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: bad things happen bingo prompt #24: on a leash.Jacobi messes up big time and Kepler has an... interesting idea of a punishment.chapter one is for the promptchapter two is me messing around (shock collar edition)
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189175
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in the middle of math class and i couldn't sleep until i wrote it out, so here it is!
> 
> tw/cw: choking

Jacobi jumps when Keper tosses a box onto his desk. Jacobi looks from Kepler to the box and back. It’s not too large, about twelve inches wide and six inches deep.

“A gift. For you.” Kepler says.

Jacobi opens the box and turns to look up at Kepler. His lips are pulled into a small smile, just enough for Jacobi to see a glint of light off of his teeth.

“This is a joke, right?” Jacobi asks, feeling a heat creep up his neck and spread over his face. Kepler’s smile just gets bigger and a little more menacing.

“I can assure you, Mister Jacobi, that I am very serious.”

“No, this is just your idea of a sick joke.”

“It is not.” There is a beat of silence.

“I’m not going wearing that.”

“You are. I will make sure of it.”

“I’m not. Wearing. That.” Jacobi says, shutting his laptop and standing up to Kepler’s height.

“Yes. You are. You messed up big time, and now,” Kepler reaches into the box and pulls out the items, “you have to wear this.” Jacobi stares up at the things Kepler pulled out.

One is a purple leash. A leash for a dog. The other is a collar, a choker, whatever you want to call it. It is all black except for a line of purple around the middle. It’s around one and a half, two inches thick and has one single heart charm on the front, perfect for a leash to clip onto.

“Jesus fucking Christ,”

“Ah,” Kepler clicks his tongue, “language, MIster Jacobi,” and he smiles, his teeth looking sharper than usual. “I do believe that purple is your color, Jacobi.” Jacobi glares at Kepler. He takes a deep breath and tries one more time.

“I really don’t want to wear–” Kepler’s hand is on his throat in a split second, pushing him backwards until his back hits the wall. Jacobi’s mouth opens for air but he can;t seem to get any, both from the hand that is currently choking him and from the impact of hitting the wall that knocked the wind out of him. He claws at Kepler’s hand but it stays firmly around his neck. Kepler leans in nice and close, so close that Jacobi can feel the slight scrape of teeth on his cheek. 

“You will wear that collar, and you will _not_ argue any more on the matter.” Jacobi can’t answer in words so he just nods and tries again to pull Kepler’s hands away. Kepler lets go and Jacobi falls to the ground, gasping for air.

“Yes, sir,” he manages to say between breaths. Kepler walks over to the desk and takes the collar and leash in his hands.

“Now,” he says, walking back over to Jacobi, “are you going to wear these?” Jacobi nods.

He does wear them that night. ~~and every night after that ~~~~~~


	2. shock collar edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even with a leash but i had to do this

“Hey, Colonel, I’ve got a question about the missio–” Jacobi is cut off by the feeling of something around his neck and the sound of it snapping closed.

He turns around and sees Kepler standing no more than five feet away, holding a little, black, rectangular object up by his face. It looks like a… remote? “Wha- what’s going on?” Jacobi asks, although something at the back of his mind tells him that he knows exactly what is going on. Kepler just smiles and presses a button on the remote.

_Something_ runs through Jacobi’s body. Not a shock but not quite _not_ a shock. There’s a heat on his neck, right under his left ear and it feels like his bones are vibrating against his muscles. It lasts for at least four seconds and then it stops and Jacobi falls to his knees, struggling to get full breaths.

Kepler [bastard] takes a step or two forward and kneels down in front of Jacobi, who is still trying to even out his breathing. One finger goes underneath Jacobi’s chin and tilts his face to the right while Kepler examines the collar.

“You will take it again.” Kepler says. It’s not a question, not ‘can you take it again’, no, it’s a command. It’s ‘you _will_ take it again and Kepler doesn't care if it hurts. Jacobi just nods and squeezes his eyes shut.

It comes again, all those feelings at the exact same time and it takes everything he has not to cry out. It’s basically a shock, yes, but it _hurts_ and Jacobi knows it’s going to leave a mark. He can feel it in every inch of his body and his bones are on fire. It aches and it hurts and it… it’s over.

Kepler reaches down and unclicks the collar, and pulls it off of Jacobi’s neck. Jacobi’s hands fly up to where the source of the heat was and he can already feel a raised area.

“What...the hell… was that… for?” Jacobi manages to say. Kepler just shrugs.

“Just for fun,” he says and walks to the door. He opens it and pauses, turns around and looks at Jacobi, slowing sitting up on the floor, one last time.

“You’ve been a good boy, Jacobi,” and closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay well, i'm glad that's over with. if you know me irl... uh... no you don't <3


End file.
